Willow’s ‘My Will Be Done’ Spell – only with bette
by Beloved
Summary: Basically, Her spell doesn’t go as wrong as it does in Something Blue –Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, and Willow/Xander (eventually)
1. Default Chapter

Willow's `My Will Be Done' Spell - only with better consequences  
  
Basically, Her spell doesn't go as wrong as it does in Something Blue -Buffy/Angel, Cordelia/Doyle, and Willow/Xander (eventually)  
  
Same time as Hero (obviously)  
  
Buffy sat there in the dorm room, polishing one of her axes, while half-listening to Willow rant as she paced back and forth, a little amused. I mean, it's not often that *Willow* rants.  
  
"It's just so unfair. My spell didn't even work. It was only meant to make me feel better. I just wish I had someone, you know? I wish I could find that something, you know, like what you had with Angel?"  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, paying more attention at the sound of his name.  
  
"Yeah, you and Angel. You two should be together! Just like I should be with - "  
  
Willow cut herself off when she turned to face Buffy, only to realise that she had completely disappeared. "Buffy? Where are you?" 


	2. Chapter Two: How am I here?

Buffy looked around, confused. She was in what she supposed was a boat of some kind, and was surrounded by some very panicky people-type demons. She turned to see what everyone was looking at, and all the commotion was about, to see Angel's sidekick - what was his name? Doyle, about to jump for this giant lamp-type thing. Then she saw Angel - who was completely oblivious to her for once, totally focusing on Doyle, and screaming, "Doyle! Doyle!! NO!!!" as he re-climbed the ladder as fast as he could in an attempt to reach Doyle before he jumped.  
  
He was too late. At the sound of Angel's cry, Doyle took a flying leap towards the Beacon.  
  
Buffy turned to the nearest - demon? (who happened to be Rieff) and said - "What's the commotion?"  
  
"The Promised One, h-he-he's jumped for the Beacon, to save our lives."  
  
"How do you turn it off?"  
  
"He has to pull the cables. It's a suicide mission, but-"  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was looking at The Beacon, and saw that it was attached to the ceiling by metal chains.  
  
"The chains," she whispered, looking at her axe.  
  
Then, with a positive nod of her head, she flung her axe, boomerang like, at the chains holding the Beacon to the ceiling.  
  
By this time, Doyle had already landed on the Beacon, and was pulling as hard as he could at the cables to switch it off, burning severely in the process.  
  
So when Buffy's axe hit dead on it's target, both the Beacon and Doyle came crashing to the ground, where the Beacon shattered.  
  
At the sound of the shattering, Angel stopped trying to comfort Cordelia, and looked down at the shattered remains that was The Beacon, and the unconscious body sprawled on top of it, and leapt down, and cried "Doyle!" with Cordelia running down behind him.  
  
They ran to Doyle's side, where Buffy was already waiting. The sight of Buffy stopped Angel in his tracks. "Buffy?" At her nod he asked, "What the *hell* are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know actually. Saving your sidekicks life maybe?"  
  
"What?! That was you? Thank you Buffy. Thank you so much," Angel told her sincerely, before turning to face Doyle and Cordelia.  
  
He looked at Cordelia, who had tears streaming down her face once more, as she stroked one hand down what once used to be Doyle's cheek, now completely exposed as pure muscle.  
  
"Doyle! Doyle! Oh my God Doyle!" she sobbed.  
  
Angel kneeled down beside Cordelia, and put one hand over Doyle's heart. It was still beating, however weakly, it *was* still beating.  
  
He turned to Cordelia and said quietly, but with a note in his voice which, if it had not came from Angel, would have sounded happy, "He's alive Cordy. His heart is still beating."  
  
Cordelia looked up at him, her eyes and face full of hope. "It is?" she asked quietly.  
  
He nodded, his face grave, "But we need to get him to a hospital. *Now*."  
  
She nodded at him, and motioned for him to pick him up, ready to move people out of the way. But she did not have to. Rieff, who had been  
  
watching and listening, worried about his new friend, spoke up first. "Make way! Make way! Make way for The Promised One! He needs to get to hospital!!"  
  
At those words, in the commanding voice of a fellow Lister, the demons made way, parting to let Cordelia, Angel - carrying Doyle, and Buffy all pass through.  
  
As they left the ship, Angel nodded to the Captain and said, "As soon as we're off, you can go." 


	3. Chapter 3: Where the hell is Buffy?

"Hot damn! Why do my spells always go wrong! I only did it to try to make myself feel better!" Willow ranted as she paced back and forth across the rug in her and Buffy's dorm.  
  
"How am I gonna find Buffy?" she asked herself as she slumped onto her neatly made bed dejectedly.  
  
She was sat there seconds before she jumped up and grabbed the phone. As she started to dial, she said, "I'll phone her cell! She'll answer it and tell me where she is!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Is he OK?

Buffy was sitting beside Angel in his black convertible, speeding behind the ambulance that contained Doyle and Cordelia when her cell-phone rang.  
  
More than a little surprised, Buffy answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy! Where are you?!"  
  
"Willow! I'm in LA. D-"  
  
Willow cut her off, "In LA? With Angel?"  
  
"Yes with Angel. What did you do?"  
  
"Oh Buffy I'm sorry. It turns out my spell *does* seem to have worked - just not the way I planned."  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"Oh Buffy! Weren't you listening to me at all when I was ranting before!?!"  
  
Buffy looked sheepish (even though Willow could not see her) as she replied, "Sorry Will. But what's it done?"  
  
"Well, you remember I said 'You two should be together!' when I was talking about you and Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, as my spell was an 'My Will Be Done' spell, it did as I said - took you to Angel."  
  
"Oh. Well that makes sense. It's a good job I appeared anyway, I saved this guy, Doyle."  
  
"Who's Doyle?"  
  
"Oh, he's a friend of Angel's. I met him for a few seconds when I came to LA last time."  
  
Her face fell at the memory of the fight that her and Angel had. Angel's face fell also, but for a different reason. He was remembering the day that wasn't, and had a fleeting thought of what could have been.  
  
"At Thanksgiving?" Willow asked, oblivious to Buffy's change in demeanour.  
  
Buffy shook herself out of her gloomy thoughts and answered her friend.  
  
"Yeah. He's Irish. Seems nice. He works for Angel. Has visions of people in trouble for Angel to save - could do with someone like that myself actually. Well, he had jumped onto this light thingie to turn it off before it killed everyone on the ship - it would have killed everything with humanity in it. Then I arrived. You see, if he had pulled the plug on the thing, he would have died, but before he could, I swung my axe at the chains holding it to the ceiling and it came crashing to the ground, bringing Doyle with it."  
  
"Is he OK? I mean, is he alive?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the car with Angel. We're on the way to the hospital now."  
  
"Where's Cordelia?"  
  
"She demanded that she be the one to travel in the ambulance with Doyle - I think that there's something going on there you know, I saw him say something to her and then kiss her just before he jumped."  
  
"Oh, I hope so. She may have been a bitch in High School, but I still want her to be happy."  
  
"Yeah, me to. Anyway, I think working for Angel is changing her."  
  
It was then that Buffy realised that they were driving into the car park of the hospital.  
  
"Will? We've just arrived at the hospital now, so can you explain to everyone where I am and stuff?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, it's my fault you're there anyway."  
  
"Thanks Will, gotta go! Talk to you later! Bye!"  
  
Then Buffy shut off her phone, got out of the car, and followed Angel into the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5: Can we see him?

As she sat there in the corridor, watching Angel pace and mutter, she got more and more annoyed.  
  
"Angel! Just sit down and wait! We shouldn't have to wait much longer!"  
  
As Angel collapsed into one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs beside her, she took one of his hands for a moment and whispered, "He'll be alright Angel. He must be a good person, for him to be your friend."  
  
He squeezed her hand and whispered, "He was - he *is*."  
  
"He's strong and brave to have risked his life like that. He's a real hero."  
  
"That he is," Cordelia said as she joined them, balancing three coffees precariously in her hands.  
  
Buffy stood to help her, taking two of the cups and handing one to Angel.  
  
Cordelia slipped into a vacant seat on the other side of Angel, and sipped her coffee, staring into it's swirling depths as if it could answer all of her questions. "He's a real Hero. You were right Angel, Doyle really *does* have hidden depths." Then Cordelia started to sob uncontrollably into Angel's shoulder.  
  
Once her sobs had subsided, Cordelia wiped her eyes, took a few deep breaths, then straightened her shoulders, stood up and said, "Anyway, he never finished asking me out - so he's gotta be alright, because no man has *ever* gotten the better of Cordelia Chase!"  
  
Their coffees were long finished, and they had moved to a windowless waiting room, when a doctor finally came to see them about Doyle.  
  
"Are you the people who brought Allen Doyle in?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"He's alive, just. His left arm is broken, and there is no skin left from the elbow downwards, as with his left cheek and leg, so they are all bandaged up, and he is covered in blisters and burns, but he's going to be ok. He's not long come round, and the first words out of his mouth were 'Angel, and 'Delia', so, you to can see him first. We're not technically supposed to let anyone besides family in but, as-"  
  
Angel cut the doctor off. "He has no family in this country - his mother and sister live in Ireland."  
  
The doctor smiled slightly and replied, "I guessed as much from his accent. Well, as I was saying, as you two were the first people he asked for - and the people who brought him in, you may see him - not for long though, visiting hours are long since over, and there are many patients trying to sleep."  
  
As soon as the doctor stopped speaking, Angel and Cordelia ran out of the room, in search of their beloved friend, leaving Buffy sitting alone in that tiny, windowless room.  
  
When the doctor realised that she was still there, he realised that he had only said that `Angel and `Delia' could go in, and not her. He decided to rectify that immediately, as Buffy looked so forlorn and alone.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Buffy looked up from her thoughts, a little surprised that the doctor was still there. "Yes?"  
  
"As there are only the three of you here to see him, you may go on in also - but don't tell anyone I let you," the doctor told her with a smile.  
  
Buffy smiled back gratefully, and said, "Thank you, thank you. I wasn't really looking forward to sitting here alone waiting."  
  
Then she walked out of the room.  
  
However, she was back a few seconds later, and asked, rather embarrassed, "Where did you say Doyle was?"  
  
The doctor smiled, and said, pointing, "Down that hall, second door on the left." 


	6. help me!

Look, I'm kinda stuck here.  
So, if you can come up with any ideas of what could happen next, e-mail them 2 me at belovedplank@hotmail.com, and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
